The Puppet Behind The Mask
by Rock Raider
Summary: 2 days after Love Heart caught the Snow Card. The CBF decides to go to a carnival, the same carnival The Spirit Book once threatened. Only this time, a card, & a mask are the threats.
1. The Puppet Behind The Mask

Disclaimer:I own nobody except the Spirit Mask, Rubber Heart, The Puppet Card, & this story. Love Heart belongs to MegaManX0, Kero belongs to Cardcaptors, & the CBF belongs to guys in Cleveland.

(Opening song. Canadian/American Cardcaptors theme music.)

**The Puppet Behind The Mask.**

By:Rock Raider.

It had almost been 2 days since the Snow Card was caught by Love Heart. Now, everybody was just relaxing & enjoying March Break. Wish was looking through her Star-O-Scope down to Earth to see what they could spend the day doing. Then she spotted a carnival, but not just any carnival, the same carnival that they went to to save the world & a boy named Nicholas from an evil spirit in the form of a book.

"Maybe we can go down there." Wish said aloud. "We could introduce Love Heart & Rubber Heart to Kim, Jason, & Nicholas."

"Go down where?"

Wish jumped at the voice that spoke behind her & turned around, she saw Rubber Heart staring at her in the face.

"Oh, Rubber Heart." Wish said, blushing. "I didn't see you come up to me."

"Oh, sorry." Rubber Heart said. "Anyway, where we going?"

"Down to Earth." Wish said. "There's a carnival on Earth & I think there's somebody you'd like to meet there."

"Really? Who?" Rubber Heart asked.

"Get Love Heart & tell him. He may want to meet the person." Wish said.

"Okay." Rubber Heart said, the red bear then turned around & walked off. Wish just sat on the ground & stared after him, thinking about a life with him.

-

Love Heart was at his house, training with his impact dial. He had gotten good with it, & often wondered how he ever fought without it. He was now staring at it, smiling.

"Man, oh man." Love Heart said. "I love this thing, it's second only to Harmony Bear."

"What is?"

Love Heart turned around & saw Harmony looking at him.

"Harmony?" Love Heart asked. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I came in through the front door." Harmony said. "It was unlocked."

"Really?" asked Love Heart.

"Yes." Said Harmony. "So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"You bet he is."

Both bears jumped & turned towards the source of the noise, they saw Luffy Jr. standing there with his trademark grin on.

"Rubber Heart?" Both bears asked.

"Front door." Rubber Heart said. Then he turned to Love Heart. "Hey, Love Heart. There's a carnival on Earth, wanna come?" Harmony turned to the green cardcaptor bear.

"Oh, please, say yes." Harmony said to her boyfriend. "It would be a good date for us." Love Heart scratched his chin for a second & looked off to the side, then he shrugged.

"Okay." He said, Harmony hugged him tightly, causing him to blush.

"You're the best, Love Heart." Harmony said, they then heard Rubber Heart gagging & turned to him.

"Well, maybe we should tell other care bear couples & others who'd be interested." Love Heart said.

"Good idea." Harmony said. The 3 then ran off.

-

Meanwhile, down at the carnival Wish Bear picked out, 4 children were approaching it. 1 was a boy dressed all in red with red hair, another was a girl with brown hair, she was dressed in an orange dress with a red bottom, black shoes, & white socks that went up to her knees. Another was a boy with blonde hair, a red t-shirt, green shorts, a green baseball cap, & blue shoes. The last was a girl with blonde hair as well, she wore a bright blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans, she had pig-tails with pink bow-ties holding them together.

"So how much fun is this place, Christie?" The red boy asked the brown-haired girl, Christie. She turned to him.

"You'll like it, David." Christie said. "John, Dawn, & I especially like Nicholas & Fettuccini."

"Yeah." The boy, John, said.

"Then I guess I will enjoy it." David said. With that, they all entered.

-

2 young children, a boy & a girl, were approaching a trailer with "Nicholas & Fettuccini." Written on it. The girl was wearing a pink shirt & bright blue jeans, her blonde hair was also in pigtails. The boy was half the size of the girl & was wearing blue overalls & a yellow t-shirt, his hair was brown. They both heard a loud boom come from the inside.

"Oh my." The girl said. "I hope Nicholas is alright."

"Nicholas!" A voice said inside. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Fettuccini." Another voice, Nicholas', said.

"Good. Let's try that trick again, only be careful." The first voice, Mr. Fettuccini's, said.

"Alright, Mr. Fettuccini." Nicholas' voice said.

"Is everything alright over there?"

The boy & the girl turned to the source of the voice & saw John, Dawn, Christy, & David running towards them. The door also opened on the trailer. Out came a boy with white-ish light brown hair wearing a magician's outfit. Behind him was a fat man in a bright blue magician's outfit, he had a brown mustache & brown hair. Both were covered in dirt because of the failed magic trick. The boy recognized the other 2 children right away.

"Kim! Jason!" He said.

"Ah, you're Nicholas' friends." The man said. He then turned to the approaching John, Dawn, Christy, & David. He smiled. "Ah, autograph hounds." He said. As the 4 kids stopped in front of the other 4, Fettuccini approached. "Ah, you want autographs from the amazing Nicholas & Fettuccini I presume." He said in a sophisticated tone of voice.

"No." David said. "We heard the explosion & came to see if you were alright." Fettuccini looked down at them.

"Oh." He said simply.

"Well." Nicholas said. "I've got nothing to do after the show, so we could go on the ferris wheel."

"Alright." David said, then extended his hand. "By the way, I'm David."

-

Meanwhile, several Cloud cars arrived at the carnival, containing Rubber Heart, Wish, Love Heart, Harmony, Grams, Hugs, Tugs, Polite, Good Luck, Tender Heart, Grumpy Swift Heart, Cheer, Champ, Love-A-Lot, True Heart, & Noble Heart. Adding up to 4 cloud cars. They all disintegrated upon landing & the care bears looked around, Love Heart & Rubber Heart were amazed.

"Wow!" Luffy Jr. said in amazement. "This place is so cool!"

"This place looks like a perfect dating spot." Love Heart said, then took Harmony's hand. "Wanna go on the ferris wheel, Harmony?"

"Anything as long as it's with you, Love Heart." Harmony said, getting a blush from the normally green bear, & gags from the red bear. After Love Heart & Harmony left, Rubber Heart turned around & looked down at the cubs.

"You kids wanna go on the roller coaster?" He asked.

"Oh goody goody gosh, Rubber Heart." Hugs said.

"But, Rubber Heart." Wish said. "They're too young to go on the roller coaster." The red bear looked at Wish with his usual smile.

"That can be arranged." Luffy Jr. said, then walked off with Hugs & Tugs, followed by Wish Bear. Grams followed as well, thinking she may be needed. Swift Heart then turned to Grumpy.

"You wanna join me on the roller coaster too, Grumpykins?" Swift Heart asked. Grumpy blushed a bit, then smiled & placed his hands in his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Grumpy said, Swift Heart wrapped her arms around Grumpy's neck & gave him a big kiss on the lips, causing him to blush.

"You're the best, Grumpy!" Swift Heart said. She grabbed Grumpy's arm & dashed off after Rubber Heart, Hugs, Tugs, & Wish. Love-A-Lot slipped her hand into Tender Heart's arm.

"Shall we go into the tunnel of love, Tender Heart?" Love-A-Lot asked romantically, Tender Heart smiled at her.

"Of course we can, Love-A-Lot." Tender Heart said, & kissed Love-A-Lot on the cheek, causing her to blush. They walked off & Cheer placed her hand on Champ's shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Champ." Cheer said. "Wanna go try some games?" Champ smiled.

"Sure thing, Cheer." Champ said, then got a big hug from his girlfriend from behind.

"You're the best, Champ." Cheer said, kissing him on the cheek. The 2 then walked off. Noble Heart took True Heart's hand.

"Would you care to join me on the Ferris wheel as well, True Heart?" Noble Heart asked. True Heart looked at him & smiled.

"Absolutely, Noble Heart." True Heart said kindly. They slowly walked towards the Ferris wheel. Good Luck turned towards Polite.

"Wanna go into the funhouse, Polite?" Good Luck asked his girlfriend.

"Of course I would, Good Luck Bear." Polite said. "Just as long as you are there." She kissed Good Luck on the cheek, causing him to blush like he did at the care bear stare shooting range when she was still learning the ropes of being a care bear. They both walked towards it.

-

Inside the trunk in the back room of Fettuccini's trailer, where Nicholas found the Spirit Book, another, similarly shaped box came out of the old trunk the Spirit Book was found in. The box was black & had rope wrapped around it, going around it in random areas. On top of the box, on some of the rope, was a red wax glob with a runic symbol on it. Nicholas entered the room & saw the box. A look of horror washed over his face.

"Oh no!" He said. "Not another evil spirit!" He immediately picked up the box & threw it out the window, into a nearby garbage can. He looked out at the box inside the garbage can. "I'm not taking chances." Nicholas said to himself, then closed the window & walked off. Some hot sauce from a nearby packet then dripped onto the wax & started melting it.

"Ah." Said a deep male voice from inside the box. "I see that infernal binding rune is being removed. Soon it shall be gone, & then all the useless love & caring in the world will follow its lead." The voice then chuckled.

Meanwhile, Nicholas was rooting through the trunk he found the Spirit Book & that strange box in for something good. The trunk made him very nervous ever since the Spirit Book tried to use Nicholas to "teach everybody in the world a lesson".

"There's gotta be something in here to use in the magic show." Nicholas said, rooting through things. His eyes rested on a card. The card had a picture of a pair of hands holding marionette strings with no marionette on it. On the bottom, the words "The Puppet." could be seen. Nicholas smiled.

"Perfect, just what I need." Nicholas said. He stuffed the card in his left-hand pocket & ran out of the room, though he never noticed that the card started to glow.

-

Love Heart was on the Ferris Wheel with Harmony, & was enjoying it. Harmony was enjoying it as well, but was a bit nervous. She snuggled close to Love Heart & he placed an arm around her, though he blushed a bit.

"This was a wondrous idea, Love Heart." Harmony said, smiling. Just then, she felt a bulge on Love Heart. She looked & saw a lump in 1 of his pockets.

"Love Heart." Harmony said.

"What?" Love Heart asked. Harmony pointed to Love Heart's pocket.

"What's that?" She asked. Love Heart looked at where Harmony was pointing & saw she was pointing at 1 of his pockets. He opened it up & found Kero asleep inside. His eyes shot wide.

"Kero?" They both asked, jolting the guardian beast awake. He jumped out of Love Heart's pocket & hit his head on the ceiling, since it was a Ferris Wheel with roofed seats. He then floated down to Love Heart's lap like paper. He then snapped out of his trance & sat up, rubbing his head.

"Oh." Kero moaned. "Anybody get the number of that truck?" Kero asked. He looked up & saw Love Heart & Harmony staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Kero, what were you doing in my pocket?" Love Heart asked.

"Sleeping." Kero said. "I decided to take a quick nap & your pocket was the closest thing around at the time, so I figured why not." Love Heart & Harmony sweatdropped.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well stick around." Love Heart said.

"Alright, where are we anyway?" Kero asked.

"A carnival." Harmony said.

"Really?" Kero asked. He looked out over the side & saw the carnival. "Woah!" Kero said, amazed. "This is a lot different from carnival's back in MY time."

"Your time?" Love Heart asked. Kero turned to face him.

"Well, I WAS asleep for a thousand years." The guardian beast quipped.

"Oh yeah." Love Heart said.

-

Grumpy & Swift Heart were enjoying the roller coaster a whole lot. Well, at least Swift Heart was, Grumpy looked like he was about to throw up. Rubber Heart was in the cart behind them, arms flailing, a while lot since he stretched them out so they could flap easier.

"Wasn't this a great idea kids?" Rubber Heart asked the cubs behind him, who were using elevator shoes to appear bigger.

"Yes, it was, Rubber Heart!" Hugs shouted over the screaming crowd. Wish Bear was sitting next to Rubber Heart & looked terrified. The roller coaster made a sharp turn & Wish lurched to her right, landing her head on Rubber Heart's shoulder. She left her head there & melted into his soft arm fur.

"I should tell him sometime." Wish thought to herself. "But he probably wouldn't make sense of it, he is a very dense care bear." Wish closed her eyes & smiled. Grumpy, however, couldn't hold it in any longer. His mouth opened up.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

-

Tender Heart & Love-A-Lot were cuddling in a swan-shaped cart in the tunnel of love. Tender Heart reached up & grabbed a teddy bear that the people of the carnival would put in so people could grab them for their beloveds, & handed it to Love-A-Lot.

"Thank you, Tender Heart." Love-A-Lot said. "You're too good to me."

"Don't mention it, Love-A-Lot." Tender Heart replied. "I'd do anything for you." Love-A-Lot blushed & kissed Tender Heart on the cheek, causing him to blush.

-

Champ was at the Ring Toss with Cheer Bear.

"You can do it, Champ!" Cheer said. Champ took precise aim & threw the ring, it landed dead center over the stick.

"Bullseye!" The man in charge of the game said. He handed Champ a large teddy bear. Cheer ran up to him & hugged him as soon as he turned around.

"You're wonderful, Champ!" Cheer said, & kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Aw, it was nothing." Champ said, embarrassed.

-

True Heart & Noble Heart were also enjoying themselves on the Ferris wheel. Noble Heart had an arm around his girlfriend, who melted into him. They looked out at the view.

"The view from up here is wondrous, Noble Heart." True Heart said. Noble Heart looked down at his girlfriend.

"Not nearly as wondrous as you, True Heart." Noble Heart said. They looked at each other & kissed passionately. True Heart reached around Noble Heart's head & twirled her finger in his hair. They broke the kiss & continued to stare at the view, cuddling close.

-

Good Luck & Polite were wandering through the mirrors part of the fun house. They both enjoyed making funny faces at the mirrors to see how much funnier they could get. Both were having a wondrous time.

"This was a wonderful idea, Good Luck." Polite said, not rhyming again.

"I'm glad you like it, Polite." Good Luck said. Polite walked up to him & kissed him on the lips, causing him to blush. Good Luck kissed back, causing her to blush as well. They then continued down the hallway.

-

By then, the wax on the box was almost completely melted off. The hot sauce was running down the box, getting the remains off. After a while, the final chunks fell off the box, & the rope fell off as well. At the time, David, who had stepped away from the others for a while, passed by the trash can that the box was inside. He leaned against the can.

"Wow." David said. "That Nicholas sure is lucky. He was freed from the grip of my old rival, the Spirit Book, & is partners with the Great Fettuccini. Anybody would give anything to be in a magic show, even me."

"Anything you say?" The voice said, startling David. He jumped a bit & looked around.

"Wh-who said that?" David asked, startled.

"I did." The voice said again. David looked around.

"Where are you?" David asked.

"In the strange metal barrel nearest to you." The voice said. David peered into the trash can & saw the box, which started glowing. "David." The voice called out to him slowly.

-

Nicholas ran down the midway of the carnival, holding his top hat on his head.

"I have to get to the big top." Nicholas said. While running, he failed to notice the card in his pocket, glowing.

-

Love Heart & Harmony were going around the Ferris Wheel 1 last time. On the wheel, near the top, Love Heart got a strange feeling, like a Clow card nearby. Harmony looked over at him.

"Love Heart?" Harmony asked. "Are you alright?"

"Do you sense it?" Love Heart asked.

"Sense what?" Harmony asked, then got the same feeling Love Heart did. "Oh, a clow card."

"We must capture it." Love Heart said. As soon as they were let off the ride, they started running towards the source.

-

The CBF members who were on the roller coaster had gotten off. Swift Heart was with a dazed Grumpy Bear, who was recovering from his vomit on the roller coaster.

"Aww." Grumpy moaned. "gulp Why do these things always happen to me?" He asked. Swift Heart put a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you'll have to live with it, Grumpy." Swift Heart said. "But 1 good thing still happened to you, remember?" Swift Heart asked, turning to face him. Grumpy looked at her & smiled, placing & arm around her.

"Yes." Grumpy said. "You're the best thing that happened to me, Swift Heart." They kissed for a moment. Swift Heart broke the kiss for a moment & looked at Grumpy. "& thanks again for letting me stay with you until the Forest Of Feelings was complete." Swift Heart said. When True Heart said the cousins could stay in the Hall Of Hearts, Grumpy walked up to Swift Heart & asked her if she would like to stay with him, naturally she accepted. Grumpy smiled at the memory.

"Well." Grumpy said. "I thought it would be a chance for us to spend more time together." Swift Heart smiled & kissed him on the nose, causing him to blush, & Rubber Heart to gag.

"Hey guys!"

Everybody turned in the direction of the voice & saw Love Heart, Harmony, & Kero approaching.

"What is it, Love Heart?" Grumpy asked.

"I sensed a clow card in this area. We need to get the others & find it." Love Heart said. The others got up & followed Love Heart.

-

David peered into the trashcan & picked the box out. It had an identical pattern on each of the 4 sides. In the middle was a large dark brown oval with a yellow line around it. In the oval, was some runic symbols.

"You said you'd give anything, right David?" The voice said.

"Wh-who are you?" David asked.

"I am a Spirit imprisoned within this box, David." The voice said. "I want to be your friend. I know a lot of things, nearly everything. I know how you can be on Fettuccini's show."

"How?" David asked.

"Simply use magic." The voice said.

"Magic?" David asked.

"Not like Fettuccini's cheap imitation magic, David." The voice said. "I mean real magic. Magic that can make your greatest desires a reality, no matter how stupid, insane, or impossible it may sound."

"You mean I can use magic to be on Fettuccini's show?" David asked.

"Precisely." The voice said. "I can help you. But first, you must unlock the box & release me." A key magically appeared in the keyhole on the side of the box. John, Dawn, & Christy walked in on it.

"David, no!" Christy shouted, fearing for David's safety. But it was too late, David turned the key & the lock clicked open. The box burst open & a blinding light came out. It floated out of the box, when the light reached the height above the ground that David's head was at, it faded & David saw the light came from a white mask with pink lips. David looked at the mask as it just floated in front of him.

"You can help me be on Fettuccini's show?" David asked.

"Yes." The mask said in a calm reassuring tone of voice. Because it was a mask, its lips didn't move. "All you must do is put me on." David slowly grabbed the mask & turned it around.

"I don't think that's a good idea, David." John said.

"Don't listen to that child." The mask said. "He knows nothing of the magic I wish to grant you."

"Umm." David said. He looked at John. Dawn, & Christy, then back at the mask. "Alright."

"DAVID!" Christy shouted. "NOOOOOOOO!" But it was too late. David put the mask on & a bright white light erupted from the mask.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" David shouted in pain. The line on the mask, that separated it & David's body, soon began to sink into David's flesh, & the white turned into David's skin tone. David stood up & turned to face the others. His eyes were glowing green & his forehead now had horns on it. It looked at the kids & smiled sinisterly.

"Hello, children." The mask said, its lips now moving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed, then ran off. They heard the mask's evil laugh behind them.

-

Love Heart, Harmony, & Kero had gotten the other CBF members & were following Love Heart's Lasin Board, which pointed them in the direction of the Clow card. They followed it all the way to a big top. Next to it was a picture of Fettuccini & Nicholas. They then knew Nicholas was in trouble, except Love Heart, Kero, & Rubber Heart knew zilch about him. They ran into the big top & saw him walk on stage.

"Greetings ladies & gentlemen." Nicholas said. Love Heart turned to Harmony.

"Who's he?" Love Heart asked. Harmony turned to him.

"That's Nicholas." Harmony explained. "We helped him on the day we inaugurated the care bear cousins into our family."

"Possibly the happiest day of our lives." Grumpy said, turning to Swift Heart, who blushed a little.

"So the cousins weren't always officially care bear family members?" Love Heart asked, confused.

"We'll tell you all about it later." Good Luck said.

-

Meanwhile, David & the mask were walking down the midway looking at the various caring people.

"Love & caring are such stupid things." The mask thought to itself. "They make you weak & stupid, nobody wants either, they just get in the way." It saw a kid get cotton candy nearby & paid the clerk, walking off happy.

"This world is too cruel for caring to exist." The mask thought. "People need to understand that. Sharing your feelings won't help either." He then smiled sinisterly.

"I shall show people just how stupid it is to care about others, I'll show the care bears how pointless their mission is, I'll show the world my power." He thought, he then began laughing sinisterly.

-

Meanwhile, Nicholas was wowing the audience with his magic. He pulled a dove out of his hat, made water shoot from his fingers, & even made a volunteer vanish in a box & reappear exactly where she was sitting. After the show, everybody left. The CBF members then walked up to Nicholas, who looked down at them.

"Care Bears!" Nicholas said, excited. He then noticed the guardian beast & 2 new Care bears. "Who are they?"

"I'm Love Heart." Love Heart said, then pointed to Luffy Jr. "& this is Monkey D. Luffy Jr., or Luffy Jr., also known as Rubber Heart." Nicholas' eyes widened.

"Luffy? You mean the famous pirate?" Nicholas asked.

"The very same." The red bear said, sporting his usual oversized grin. He then pointed to Kero. "& this here's Keroberos, or Kero, he's a guardian beast of the seal of the Clow cards." Kero huffed his chest up importantly.

"Clow cards?" Nicholas asked.

"52 magical cards created years ago by a man named Clow Reed." Love Heart said. "He sealed them in a book & my teacher released them as a boy, then he found me after a while & trained me to find them, then he died 3 years ago. I hunted them ever since. Each of them has their own unique ability."

"Really?" Nicholas asked. His own card started glowing. Everybody looked at his pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" Tugs asked, pointing at the pocket.

"I think I found a card like that." Nicholas said, reaching for his pocket. However, when he reached in to get it, an invisible force pulled his hand back, surprising everybody. "Huh?" Nicholas said.

"What's the problem?" Love Heart asked.

"It's odd." Nicholas said. "My hand doesn't want to go into my pocket."

"Here." Love Heart said. He reached for the pocket as well, but Nicholas' body moved back.

"Nicholas?" Wish Bear asked.

"I don't know what's happening!" Nicholas said. Then, he ran off.

"What's going on with that boy?" Noble Heart asked.

"I think I know." Love Heart said. With that, all the CBF members were after Nicholas.

-

Meanwhile, John, Dawn, Christy, Kim, & Jason were hiding. They watched as David approached a bunch of kids.

"Who are you, sir?" A kid asked.

"Simply somebody who wants to show young children a magic trick." The mask said. The kids all smiled, oblivious at the amount of danger they would soon be in.

"Okay." He said, all the kids then sat down in front of him. He smirked evilly & waved David's hands in front of his face.

"Ziffle-wof. Giddle-gof." The mask said, waving his hands around.

"Oh no." John said.

"Gazoo-CHI!" The mask said, yellow lightening bolts then came out of his fingers & zapped the kids, the kids all then started hitting each other & calling each other names. The mask just chuckled. "I see that the newest generation has started to realize how meaningless caring is." The mask said. He walked away as the kids fought each other.

"Look at what that mask is making David do." Dawn said. Christy just looked at his handiwork & a tear fell form her eye.

-

Meanwhile, all the care bears who went to the carnival were now pursuing Nicholas. They tracked Nicholas to the funhouse, where he was caught at the stair/slide.

"Don't worry, Nicholas." Love Heart said. "You're gonna be alright. I'll get that card off of you."

"The card's doing this?" Nicholas asked, then he ran down the stairs & through the spinning tunnel, followed by the CBF members.

"Which card is it?" Swift Heart asked.

"This has to be the Puppet card." Love Heart said. "The puppet card is a mischievous & playful card. But it's problem is that it doesn't give up too easily & doesn't like losing. We've gotta trap it somehow & slice the strings off of Nicholas." The CBF family members followed Nicholas to the midway. Love Heart then got an idea.

"Grumpy, you, Swift Heart, Tender Heart, Love-A-Lot, Hugs, & Tugs go right. Grams, Rubber Heart, Wish, Champ, Cheer, & Good Luck, go left. Harmony, True Heart, Noble Heart, & Polite, follow me." Love Heart said, we'll surround it & trap it.

"Okay." Everybody said. They all went off in their assigned directions. Love Heart then pulled out the Joker card & clow staff.

"Joker Card, trip Nicholas & hold him down, RELEASE & DISPEL!" Love Heart shouted, hitting the clow card with the clow staff. The Joker card appeared in front of Nicholas & stuck his foot out. Nicholas tripped over the foot & fell. The joker then put a weight on him & kept him from moving & turned back into a card. The CBF then surrounded Nicholas, who was struggling because of the Puppet card.

"What's that doing on him?" Grams asked.

"Hey, I had to do something to stop him." Love Heart said. "This was the Joker card's idea." The entire CBF then looked at Nicholas & saw white strings on parts of his body. "See? He's become a string puppet." Love Heart said, they then looked up & saw a pair of white hands holding marionette strings. "There's the puppet card." Love Heart said. However, he then felt the clow staff be pulled from his hand. "Hey!" He said. The puppet card made Nicholas grab the staff & tried to make him break it in 2. "NOT THE CLOW STAFF!" Love Heart & Kero shouted in horror. Rubber Heart then took action.

"Gum GUUUUUUUUUUM! PISTOL!" He shouted, & launched his fist at the strings. They yanked up & made Nicholas drop the key. Love Heart snatched it up & took out the Sword card.

"Sword, card." Love Heart shouted. "RELEASE & DISPEL!" Love Heart hit the card & his staff turned into the sword card. He swung at all the strings & broke them, changing the sword back into a staff, freeing Nicholas & stunned the puppet card. Love Heart then raised the staff above his head. "Puppet card, I command you to return to your power confined. PUPPET CARD!" Love Heart shouted. He then hit the card with the staff's "beak", causing a card-shaped piece of light to appear on the "beak" & the puppet card was being sucked in, trying to escape, but it was sucked in after 5 seconds. Love Heart tried to pick up the puppet card, but it floated to Harmony, who was confused.

"Why is it coming to me?" Harmony asked. "Love Heart caught it."

"But not all of the clow cards go to the catcher." Said Kero, who floated up to her.

"They don't" Harmony asked.

"Yep." The guardian beast said. "I don't know why, but they do. The Puppet Card belongs to you now, Harmony Bear." Harmony stared at Kero, then at the card. She then decided to sign it. The weight then disappeared & Nicholas got up. He smiled at the CBF.

"Thank you." He said. Just then, they heard voices in the distance.

"Nicholas!" They all turned in the direction of the voice & saw John, Dawn, Christy, & Kim & Jason, running towards them.

"What is it?" True Heart asked.

"It's Dark Heart." John said. "An evil mask possessed him."

"Correct." A voice said. They turned in the direction & saw David approaching them. "& thank you for pointing out who this is. I had no idea I was in control of the world's most powerful being of uncaring." Love Heart drew his swords & stuffed the, once again summoned, sword card, into his mouth.

"Who are you?" Love Heart demanded.

"I am the Spirit Mask." The mask said. "I was carved by an evil sorcerer hundreds of years ago. He wished to use me to eliminate the love & caring in the world. However, I was sealed away by a group of monks & placed in a wooden box with a binding rune on wax to seal me. I lay dormant for centuries before this boy released me. Now I can remove all the useless love & caring in the world." He then pointed at the Puppet Card. "& with the help of that card, who's power attracted me, I will be invincible."

"You won't do either of those horrid things!" Christy said. The Spirit Mask turned to her.

"WHAT?" It asked. "WHY? I have already removed this place's feelings, the world shall soon follow."

"No it won't." Christy said. "Because I know David's in there somewhere. & he's listening. Christy approached. The Spirit Mask just smirked.

"You do realize I will only remove your feelings as well, girl." The Spirit Mask said.

"I don't care about that." Christy said. "What matters to me right now is getting David."

"How touching." The Spirit Mask said, crossing David's arms in front of his chest. "Very well, I shall remove your feelings AFTER your futile attempt to free David from my grasp is over." Christy stared up at the mask as it stared at her with a smirk.

"David." Christy said. "I know you can hear me in there. There's something I've always wanted to tell you. David… I love you." Sure enough, the Spirit Mask's grip had begun to weaken, the trembling hand of David's was reaching towards the mask.

"No, you mustn't." The mask said, using the other hand to keep the first hand down. "She's lying!"

"No, YOU'RE the liar, mask." Christy said. "David, even when you were the evil Dark Heart, I loved you. I always have, I always will." Soon enough, the other hand begun moving towards the mask.

"No, stop!" The mask ordered, using both hands to hold them down. "It's just a trick! She's trying to deceive you!"

"No, I'm not!" Christy shouted. "David, I want to marry you, have your children, grow old with you. You have a very special place in my heart." Sure enough, both hands reached for the mask.

"NO! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" The mask shouted. David's hands grabbed the mask & started pulling it. "No!" The mask shouted. "Don't! Take! ME OFF!" The mask shouted, but it didn't work. David yanked the mask off & it returned to a white face without horns. David stared at Christy.

"Do you mean it, Christy?" David asked, excited. Christy blushed & walked up to him.

"Yes, David. Every word." Christy said. David hugged her tightly.

"That' wonderful!" David said, then looked into her eyes. "Because I love you too, Christy." They then kissed, causing Love-A-Lot to cheer.

"Ugh!" The mask, still in David's hand, said. It pulled itself from David's grip & floated between the couple & the others. "Ha ha! Fool. You thought you were rid of me when you pulled me off. But now I'm simply able to possess another. I believe I shall possess your new girlfriend here." Christy gasped. The mask dived at her, but David reacted in time & held it off with the palm of his hand. The mask pushed against his hand, but David wouldn't give up, though he begun to feel tired. "You shall not escape me. Aaah ha ha ha ha AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A pink fist hit the mask & sent it flying off into the distance. The fist belonged to the power card, which Love Heart secretly summoned during the mask's surprise. The power card then turned back into its card form.

"& that's that." Love Heart said. David turned to him & smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "But how did you do that? Who are you?" Love Heart smiled.

"Have a seat, David." Love Heart said. "I'll tell you all about it." Everybody sat down, & Love Heart started talking.

-

On the way back, Wish Bear was driving with Rubber Heart in the passenger seat next to her. She turned to him & blushed.

"Um, Rubber Heart." Wish said. "There's something I want to tell you. I… I… I love you." She shut her eyes tight. But then she noticed he was asleep. "Aww." Wish whined, a bit disappointed. "I might as well tell him later." She said to herself, & continued driving, with the other CBF members in 2 other cars & Noble Heart, True Heart, & Grams in the back seat of her. But another thought was on everybody's mind. Where was the Spirit Mask?

-

The mask flew through the air to a forest. Eventually it landed in front of a cave in a huge crater. "Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgh!" The mask shouted in anger. "That was probably Love Heart's card's fist! If I ever see that bear again I'll…"

"What's that?" called a voice from the inside. Our came a red female bear with a blue vest & a ponytail, none other than Loathe Heart Bear herself. She looked down at the Spirit mask, which floated up to her.

"Why hello." The Spirit Mask said. "I sense a great strength from this bear." The mask thought to itself. "Maybe I can use her to get back at Love Heart." Loathe Heart just stared at the mask.

"Can it!" Loathe Heart shouted. "Whadd'ya selling?"

"Why nothing." The Spirit Mask said. "I just wish to use the power you possess to get a certain green bear for beating me. I believe his name was Love Heart."

"Love Heart?" Loathe Heart asked. She then smirked evilly. "Then count me in. Care to step into my office? By the way, I'm Loathe Heart."

"Why certainly. & I'm the Spirit Mask." The mask floated into the cave.

"I think I'm going to like that mask." Loathe Heart said to herself. She followed it into the cave.

The End.

(Ending song. Doobee Doowop Communication (Rockman.EXE Stream ending song.).)

_Doobee doobee doowop-wop._

_Doobee doobee doowop-wop._

_Hora A-B-C demo,_

_Utae baihoruta,_

_Kikue komyunikeeshyion,_

_Miwai kukimikamin?_

_Chotto no chigai wo,_

_Okiku mo chigaete,_

_Nakita kunatara music,_

_Play this song for everyone._

_Yeah yeah._

_Keep my feeling, ur feeling floating in da melody,_

_Together let da world see naturally_

_Onaji hoshi ni umare deuhanareno no chikai._

_Kokai umare saredo egao oshi shinji tsunagaru sora ni tasu kotai._

_We bubbling, love & peace has just begun,_

_Universe becoming one!_

_1 2 3 one two three,_

_Yee uhr sahn une deux trios,_

_Ipukku komyunikeeshyion,_

_Miwai kukimikamin._

_Chotto no chigai mo,_

_Okiku no chigaete,_

_Dekita kunatara music,_

_Play this song for everyone._

_Hora A-B-C demo,_

_Utae baihoruta,_

_Kitto hibiku you sing from my heart for everyone._

_Himitsu no ikutowa,_

_Kikoeru? Open your heart._

_Afuredasu music,_

_Play this song for everyone._


	2. Kero's corner

Kero's corner.

The title is shown on screen & Kero comes in holding a microphone.

"Hey there, card fans!" Kero shouted. "Yep, it's time for Kero's corner again, where I give you the low-down, sneak peak, just between you & me, tips on Love Heart & his clientele.

A shot of David is shown. "David here really seems to like the colour red, & this proves it." Kero says. "Red hair, red shirt, red pants, red shoes, only thing to complete it would be red eyes."

Kero's face fills the screen.

"& NOW, CHECK OUT THIS!!" Kero shouts. We now see Nicholas.

"Nicholas here is a magician's partner, to prove that he wears a black magician's tuxedo like most magician's do."

We now see Kero sitting in a chair, with a pipe.

"Nicholas is okay, but there's something about that David kid that really creeps me out." Said Kero. "Anyway, tune in next time for more of your favourite guardian beast." Kero waves his hand.

"See ya!"


End file.
